Un invité surprise et demi
by Mitsukei
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont en voyage pour l'endroit où ils passeront noël. Avec toutes leurs craintes. Le stresse. Oh... et aussi un invité surprise ou deux.


_Bonjour ! Et joyeux noël avec un jour de retard. Comme feu feu beuguait, je n'ai pas pu poster l'OS hier. Dommage. _

_Bref, cet OS est très spécial. Parce que, c'est un OS de noël déjà ;) Mais aussi, car il a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours organisé par _Loufoca-Granger.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore une fois, _un joyeux noël_.

* * *

_(21 décembre)_

Hermione avait toujours adoré les quelques jours avant le réveillon de Noël qui, d'après elle, étaient encore mieux que la veille elle-même. Toutes les décorations qui étaient ont installé. Les derniers détails à mettre en place. Et la neige aussi, parfois.

Cette année plus que les autres Hermione était à affûts de tous débordements ou perte de contrôle.

En ce moment à mi-chemin du chalet en montagne où elle avait prévu, avec Drago, de passer les fêtes de fins d'années elle était déjà stressée avant même d'être arrivé à destination et réfléchissait d'ores et déjà à l'organisation. Car oui, cette année, elle avait également pris la décision d'inviter la presque totalité de ses amis à réveillonner chez elle. Ce qui n'était pas de tout repos.

Mais à cet instant précis. Hermione avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Car Drago avait insisté lourdement pour que, quitte à passer un réveillon comme chez les moldus, autant y aller façon sorcière. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'Hermione se retrouver perché sur un balai, haut en altitude, la moitié de ces baguages et la totalité du nécessaire pour un réveillon dans son sac à main, le tout rétréci bien évidemment.

Et ce n'est que seule une demi-heure après qu'elle put enfin respirer normalement, les deux pieds bien ancrés sur terre et souhaitant ne plus que ça change pendant au moins une semaine.

À côté d'elle, sa valise et celle de son très cher fiancé à la bonne taille cette fois, et de l'autre côté. Un gros sac bien rempli, rouge de fond, et brodé de fil d'or dont la couture menaçait à chaque instant de lâcher.

Cependant, ne trouvant pas les clefs, elle demanda à Drago d'une voix déjà lasse et fatiguée :

_Qu'as-tu fait des clés ?

Celui-ci qui arrivait derrière elle avec un nouveau sac de décorations en plus releva la tête, mécontent de ne pouvoir rentrer au chaud directement.

_Il ne les a pas !

_Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? déclara la brune en se retournant exaspéré et choqué.

Drago se racla la gorge, préférant ne rien répondre au vu de la catastrophe qui allait bientôt voir le jour.

_Ce n'est pas lui qui à parler petite sotte.

La brunette, qui faisait maintenant face au blond, ne pouvait pas nier avoir clairement vu ces lèvres rester indéniablement immobile.

_C'est quoi cette blague Drago ? le questionna-t-elle ennuyer.

Le jeune homme préféra ne rien révéler à son Hermione pour le moment. Jugeant le moment, et sa fatigue aussi, très mal choisi.

Cependant Hermione qui ne l'entendait pas de cette façon croisa les bras décidés à avoir sa réponse tôt ou tard.

_Toi, tu as quelques choses à m'avouer !

_ Que dis-tu de rentrer d'abord ma chérie ? lui pria Drago qui avait parlé pour la première fois jusque-là, tout en jetant un Alohomora sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le poids du sort sans aucun grincement.

.

Hermione était gentiment allée poser leurs bagages dans leurs chambres, donnant à Drago tout le loisir de mettre son plan à exécution. Il s'activait déjà tout en priant Merlin que sa fiancée ne débarque pas avant qu'il est terminé.

Le jeune blond sortit un minuscule objet de sa poche, le tenant d'une main tout en le pointant de sa baguette de l'autre. Le sort rendit à l'objet sa taille normale -mais toutefois indécente.

Il posa rapidement sa baguette sur la table en bois ciré juste derrière lui avant que l'objet ne le déséquilibre. Puis le posa sur le rebord de la grande cheminé, celle en face de la table. Cette même table qui servirait pour le réveillon, prévu dans quatre jours.

En soupirant, pensant au sermon qu'il subirait prochainement. Il se recula de quelques pas pour admirer le résultat.

_Tu as de la chance de faire partie de ma famille ! Hermione va me détester.

_Je sais, mon petit, je sais, répondit une voix en hoquetant et écorchant les mots.

.

De son côté, Hermione, qui venait tout juste de finir de ranger les valises méticuleusement fut prise en descendant d'une irrésistible envie de jeter un coup d'œil dans son sac à décoration pour le sapin. Sapin qui se trouvait normalement toujours dans sa poche de Jean, et toujours sous forme rétrécie.

Elle descendit doucement les marches de l'escalier qui était collée contre le mur, sa main sur la rambarde. Ses pieds volant au-dessus des marches comme si elle ne posait plus les pieds sur le sol. Elle sauta avec enthousiasme la dernière marche et retomba sur le carrelage marron clair du salon.

Drago était tranquillement posé sur le canapé. Un carton de magazine masculin sur les genoux abordant le sport en altitude qu'était le Quiddich.

_Drago ? Où as-tu laissé mon sac rouge ?

Sans lever les yeux de son carton il murmura un vague « dans la salle à manger ». Puis les yeux écarquillés il regarda Hermione qui, malheureusement pour lui avait déjà filler. Il se tapait le front en pensant qu'il venait de raccourcir son moment de tranquillité avec Le drame.

Mais à peine au-t-il le temps de se lever du canapé qu'il entendit le cri strident et tympan casse de son Ô combien douce Hermione. Suivi d'un affreux juron. Et d'une phrase, qui lui était visiblement adressée. Et pas gentiment. Hermione avait la méchante habitude de toujours revenir à son nom de famille quand elle l'énervé ou qu'elle était contrariée. Comme maintenant en somme. Elle aura l'air vraiment maligne quand ils seront mariés.

_Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur !

Il grimaça en se dirigeant tout de même en direction de la salle à manger. L'endroit où reposait son fardeau.

_Ne...ne soyez pas insultante « hoquet »chère Demoiselle, un peu de tenu !

_Alors vous… ! Drago ! Comment as-tu osé emmener… ce... ce.. lui !

_Ce truc…, Parce que ne nie pas que ce soit ce que tu allais dire…, fait quand même parti ma famille…, s'exclama-t-il.

Un « o » furieux vient se dessiner sur la bouche tentatrice d'Hermione.

_C'est hors de question que ce vieux fou bourré me suive même dans mes vacances ! Je le supporte assez à la maison Drago. Et puis tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il lui est venu l'idée de se prendre en photo mobile complètement saoul… ! Elle est bien belle la dignité !

En voyant sa figure rougie par la colère et son souffle court. Il crut qu'elle allait le mettre dehors…mais finalement : elle hurla une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux. (Il préférait dormir dehors plutôt que de la voir pleurer finalement)

_Ce truc passera le réveillon dehors c'est clair ? Je ne veux pas subir ces commentaires pendant toute la soirée de Noël. Encore moins devant mes amis et ma famille.

Le blondinet n'eut de toute façon pas son mot à dire puisqu'elle se dirigea vers les escaliers avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Comme il s'en voulait. Mais bon… S'il n'avait pas emporté ce vieux grand-père, il lui aurait fait la misère une fois rentrée. Et puis il voulait qu'un petit bout de sa famille soit présent au réveillon, quoi que cela lui apporte.

C'est sûr que prendre le tableau mobile de son grand-père alcoolisé jusqu'à l'os n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue jusqu'à maintenant. Et de plus, voir Hermione pleuré le mettait toujours dans un embarra implacable.

Il se mit à marcher en direction de l'escalier lui aussi, ignorant les commentaires désobligeant du tableau, qui était mécontent de ne plus être au cœur de l'attention et souhaitait le faire savoir.

.

Hermione était préféré monté directement et s'enfermait dans leur chambre plutôt que de continuer à écouter les arguments de Drago et les commentaires de son idiot d'ancêtre.

Elle préféra fermer les yeux. Un mal de crâne la menaçant rapidement.

Cependant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, une idée fleurie dans son esprit. Ou plutôt elle commença à s'imaginer ce que serait la catastrophe si ce tableau complètement idiot resté au-dessus de la cheminée pendant le repas, à coup sûr, serait misérable. Un mauvais moment cuisant pour tout le monde.

Et c'est cette réflexion qui finit par déboucher sur une idée.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago, que le lit s'affaissa et qu'il la rejoignit, collant son torse à son dos, un bras entourant sa taille et caressant son ventre, l'autre jouant avec ses cheveux tout en lui cajolant la tempe. Hermione en était à s'imaginer le désert avec cet imbécile de grand-père Malefoy en premier plan. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle préféra les tournés vers Drago, qui la regardaient avec un mou coller aux lèvres.

En faîtes, elle ne lui en voulant pas particulièrement à lui. Enfin… si un peu. Mais pas beaucoup. Elle comprenait son besoin d'emmener un bout de sa famille avec lui. Mais ce tableau horripilant… Il risquait de leurs gâcher leurs premiers Noëls.

_Si tu veux, on pourrait l'enfermer dans une chambre d'amis.

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante et aussi un peu coupable de lui faire tout un cinéma pour ce… bon c'était quand même un gros détail.

Mais il ne méritait pas ça, pas lui.

Bien sûr, elle avait une idée en tête. Les cinq minutes ont ruminé lui avait donné une idée qui leur irait à tous les deux. Comme ça, le, si désagréable, tableau pourrait être présent comme Drago le souhaitait mais il ne pourrait embêter personne.

_Non Drago tu n'as pas à faire ça, j'ai une idée.

.

_(23 décembre)_

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été merveilleux pour le couple qui avait eu le temps de visiter un peu les alentours pendant les deux derniers jours.

Aujourd'hui il avait communément décidé de s'occuper en priorité des décorations.

La maison était entièrement décorée. Ressemblant à un balai de couleurs qui se mélangeaient et dansaient ensemble. Formant des duos magnifiques, et d'autres moins évident mais tout aussi beau à regarder. L'extérieur aussi avait était entièrement décoré. Hermione avait beaucoup travaillé pour que tout cela soit coloré, accueillant mais cependant pas trop chargés. C'était très réussi. Drago était particulièrement fier. Même s'il était par contre content qu'ils soient seuls ici et que l'aide qu'il avait offert à Hermione pour faire ces décorations ne soit pas trop étalé au grand jour devant leurs amis. Surtout devant Harry, Ron, Blaise et Théodore qui dans ce cas risquaient de le lui rappelaient pendant un sacré bout de temps. Jusqu'à leur prochain Noël en commun surement.

Pour le moment, les décorations réussis et terminé. Les deux jeunes se tenaient devant leur beau sapin, bien garnis d'épine et bien vert. Mais vierge, et qui attendait d'être pourvu de décorations, ces dernières qui grouillaient encore le sac rouge, cependant déjà à moitié vide.

.

Quand cela fut aussi achevé. Et le sapin, aux allures de rouge, de dorer, de blanc et de gris qui avait bonnes figures placées dans un coin de la salle à manger, juste à côté de la cheminée.

Il était à la hauteur du tableau de l'ancêtre de Drago qui était toujours à la même place, et qui scrutait la majestueuse plante verte d'un air plus que dubitative. Mais sachant cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la parole.

Drago, qui regardait lui aussi le sapin tourna la tête vers lui et rigola en le voir lui faire une grimace peu discrète.

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du chalet. Là où Hermione était occupé, perché sur un escabeau tentant de raccrocher une guirlande fuyarde qui s'était décollé. Ces lèvres se tendirent en un magnifique et sincère sourire. Puis s'approchant d'elle il lui murmura à l'oreille doucement :

_Ton idée de le laisser à la même place mais de le rendre muet était absolument excellente mon amour, une vraie attraction sans enquiquiner personne, murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle, souriant.

.

_(24 décembre, matinée)_

Pendant qu'Hermione s'affairait à emballer chaque cadeau d'un papier _rouge et vert_, Drago lui était assis sur le canapé et la regardait faire. Curieux.

Hermione qui l'observa depuis un moment déjà, rigola doucement en ayant une idée, elle regarda une dernière fois Drago du coin des yeux, puis rebaissa ces derniers sur le cadeau vide qu'elle tenait dans la main. À côté de celui-ci se trouvait le cadeau de Drago, emballé déjà dans du papier _rouge_.

Elle pouffa en murmura un sort, baguette pointée sur le cadeau vide. Elle le referma silencieusement, riant d'avance devant la tête de Drago si son plan fabuleux marchait. Après l'avoir refermé, elle l'emballa dans du papier _vert_, cette fois. Puis remerciant Morgane d'avoir eu cette idée avant de marquer le nom de Drago sur le papier cadeau rouge, son vrai cadeau donc. Elle sourit gentiment, en marquant de son écriture penché : _Drago. _Sur le mauvais cadeau.

Elle enleva ensuite tous les autres cadeaux de la table et les déposa par terre. Sans rire, sachant que son fiancé la regardait faire et ne voulant pas se trahir. Puis elle ne laissa que ce cadeau sur la table. Ceci fait, elle se leva innocemment de sa chaise.

_Drago, mon chéri, je vais chercher quelque chose dans la chambre. Si tu vas dans la cuisine, fais gaffe au cadeau posé sur la table, c'est le tien et il est très fragile d'accord.

Sur ces belles paroles. Elle s'en alla, priant pour que Drago soit un peu curieux.

.

Drago, qui était tranquillement en train de lire un magazine, un verre à la main sur leur canapé, devait bien avoué qu'il commençait à être un peu curieux quant à son cadeau, si elle lui en faisait un bien entendu. La voir s'affairer autour de tous ces paquets le rendait malade. Si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de la dévisager de là où il était assis. Sa lecture n'avançant plus.

Bien sûr, quand son amour se leva et lui dit qu'elle s'absentait. Ce fut une ouverture inespérée qui se présenta à lui. Comment ne pas la saisir.

Il fit donc un rapide mouvement de tête. Mais attendit sagement que la porte de la chambre claque pour se lever discrètement et aller à pas de loup dans la cuisine. Quand il fut assez près de la table. Il put en effet remarquer, qu'un cadeau était posé là. Son nom finement marqué au feutre noir, il semblait lui chuchoter de venir.

Content de constater qu'Hermione lui avait préparé quelque chose, et qu'ainsi il ne se retrouverait pas toute bête son cadeau en main, alors qu'elle lui expliquait qu'elle n'avait rien prit pour lui. Une autre curiosité le démangea.

Le cadeau n'était pas vraiment fermé.

C'était simplement une boîte, dont le couvercle comme le reste était emballé dans du papier cadeau. La boîte en rouge, le couvercle en vert.

De cette façon, il pourrait ouvrir son cadeau sans rien abîmé. Ni vu, ni connu. Bien sûr, il eut un rapide mouvement de recul, gêné. Mais bien vite, la curiosité prise le dessus et silencieusement : il ouvrit le cadeau.

Il dévissa le couvercle et pencha sa tête à l'intérieur pour observer son contenu.

Pourtant, sa joie retomba d'un coup et tristement il constata que le cadeau ne contenait presque rien si ce n'est une étrange fumée rouge qui lui piqua les yeux et un petit livre avec inscrit dessus en lettres d'argent : _Je t'ai eu._

Il referma le cadeau comme si de rien n'était. Et se dirigea vers le canapé, où sans rien dire il reprit, ou plutôt essaya de reprendre, sa lecture. Mais en vain bien évidemment.

.

Hermione, en haut de l'escalier. Armée d'un miroir à la main, attendait le moment propice pour redescendre et se précipiter vers lui. Delà où elle était, elle réussit à tous voir. Et quoiqu'elle en dise, cela la peina de voir Drago si abattu. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, en se disant que c'était de courte durée.

Quand il se replongea dans sa lecture.

Elle se précipita et descendit les escaliers en deux. Pour venir se mettre en face de lui.

Elle s'agenouilla ensuite au pied du canapé, juste devant lui. Et le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Je suis contente que tu sois tombé dans mon piège.

Une moue enfantine déforma le visage de Drago.

_Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Et là, elle lui mit le miroir en face du visage. Et dans le miroir il put découvrir le piège qu'Hermione lui avait tendu, et aussi accessoirement à quoi servait la fumée rouge dans son cadeau.

Son cadeau empoisonné était le plus beau cadeau qu'il lui avait jamais était fait.

Sur sa joue droite, sa peau blanche était maculée d'encre noire. Une encre noire épaisse mais sans bavure formait un message des plus touchants : une mini Hermione vêtu d'une robe noire. Cette Hermione lui murmurait des « _je t'aime comme tu es_ » et ses paroles se reflétaient dans des bulles.

Il prit le miroir des mains douces d'Hermione pour admirer le dessin de plus près et put constater qu'un deuxième message, beaucoup moins voyant et plus petit était écrit :

« _Bien sûr, ton vrai cadeau t'attend sous le sapin, et ceci, seulement 25 décembre !_ »

Il eut un ricanement, fier et heureux. Puis entraîna Hermione sur le canapé, à côté de lui. Il l'embrassa puis juste après. Redevint sérieux et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_Hermione, combien de temps se dessin restera-t-il intact ?

Elle grimaça, provoquant des sueurs froides à un Drago qui s'attendait au pire.

_Oh… Tu sais, si tu te laves au moins une bonne dizaine de fois, tu peux peut-être espérer en être débarrassé avant ce soir, lui révéla-t-elle d'une traite avant de se lever du canapé et de courir se réfugier dans la cuisine.

.

_(24 décembre au soir)_

Finalement, malgré tous ces efforts, et ces douches surtout. Un, voire deux, bras en compote. Drago ne réussit pas à se débarrasser du cadeau de son amour qui lui collait littéralement à la peau, et fit charrier toute la soirée.

Malgré la honte, il était fier d'avoir ceci gravé dans la joue. Car cette mini-Hermione resterait ici, pour lui. Même après être devenus invisible.

Sa mini-Hermione, qui portait maintenant une robe rouge, allait pouvoir passer noël avec lui.

.

La grande table du salon était pleine à se replier sur elle-même. Des dizaines de plats chauds, de désert, de gourmandises, cuisinées par Hermione officiellement et, officieusement, aidé de Drago.

Bien sûr, comme le craignait Hermione, ce vieux grincheux de tableau n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Mais, et elle en fut heureuse, sans la parole, il ne fit rien de bien méchant. Enfin, elle ne s'en aperçus pas compte en tout cas.

Mais elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir eu cette idée. Son Noël n'était pas ruinée et plus important. Elle avait pu réaliser le souhait de Drago quand même.

Bon il était muet certes, mais il faisait quand même partie de la fête !

.

Finalement, au matin du _vingt-cinq décembre_. Pendant que tous les convives, et les propriétaires du lieu dormaient encore. Dans l'ombre de la nuit et celle du sapin. Une voix, rocailleuse et accrochée coupée par des hoquets violent rompit le silence de la pièce qui semblait si paisible sous le silence.

_Elle va me le payer ! Le jour de l'an n'est pas encore passé petite sotte.


End file.
